Worldwide
by Blackspiderman
Summary: Side story to "New Adventures". Opportunities may come only once in a lifetime. When they present themselves to your best friend, can you stop them from leaving you behind? Or do you love them enough to let them go? Bonus chapter. Rated T for safety.
1. Summer Fun

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Fanfiction Summary: Side-story to "New Adventures". With school just around the corner, Isabella is invited on a country-wide, week long trip as part of an elective she is taking. The problem is that she was only given two tickets, for her and her mother. In otherwords: no Phineas. And on top of that, the trip is mandatory. Plus, if she makes a good impression, she could be invited to study all the way across the world. How will Phineas take all of this? Meanwhile, when Candace discovers Jeremy and his band were invited to play for the royal family, old feelings come up. Will feature the Big Time Rush song "Worldwide".**

**Chapter 1: Summer Fun**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>The summer for Danville was winding down quickly, and with only a few weeks left, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and the entire gang wanted to make the final days of their summer vacation their most memorable ones ever. Today's project: the biggest, bounciest trampoline in the world. Everyone was pitching in, basking in the glory of their final weeks of summer vacation.<p>

The trampoline was, of course, Phineas and Ferb's idea. Everyone had an idea for what to do for the day, and they all took a vote, and it was revealed that everyone, with the exception of Isabella, had either lousy or self-serving ideas. Buford suggested that they all find a playground and steal all of the little children's lunch money, and everyone immediately shot that idea down. Baljeet's idea was that they all started preparing their brains for the new school year. Again, instantly shot down. Even Buford shot the idea down. Irving's idea was for a device that allowed for an object to pop out of it at will that would help in a particular situation, and Phineas & Ferb agreed to use that idea for another day.

Isabella didn't really give a suggestion as to what the group could do together for the day. Moreso, she suggested something that she and Phineas could do later, such as go for a swim, which Phineas agreed to, saving it for after they were finished with the trampoline.

Assembling the trampoline itself did not take long at all, and early on in the morning, they were already finished at the trampoline was ready for bouncing.

"And...done!" Phineas shouted as he and Ferb put the finishing touches on the trampoline. "Voila! Our trampoline is finished, guaranteed to propel you at least 50 feet into the air with one bounce. Now, who wants to be the first one to test it?"

"I'll do it!" Buford volunteered. "If it can bounce _me_, it can bounce any of us." He climbed up onto the trampoline and readied himself to bounce. "It already feels a little bouncy."

"Just wait until you start jumping."

"We'll see, Dinner-" Buford took one jump, and as soon as he came back down, he shot right back up. "BELLLLLLLL!" Buford started screaming, initially frightened, but as soon as he touched down again and bounced back up, he stopped screaming and saw that he was actually bouncing really high. "Whoa!" He laughed. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"My turn!" Irving shouted, climbing up onto the trampoline, being absolutely cautious so he wouldn't be crushed by Buford's feet. Luckily, he avoided such a tragedy, and once he started bouncing himself, he was having just as much fun as Buford was. Soon enough, everybody joined in the fun, and had a blast bouncing around on the trampoline. They didn't have a care in the world, because all they were thinking about was their summer vacation, and how it has been the best of their lives.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, across town, another Flynn-Fletcher was enjoying her summer day. Candace was in the middle of a date with her new boyfriend, Kurt Strong. After having had a horrible falling out with her ex, Jeremy, they broke up hastily, but then subsequently made up later in the summer, though they never got back together. Candace never look back, though, and realized that she had a much better time with Kurt anyway. She felt so relaxed around him and felt like she didn't have to go crazy trying to be a good girlfriend to him.<p>

They were at the skate park, where Kurt had offered to give Candace some skating lessons. After Kurt went on a mini-rant, expressing skateboarding as one of his favorite activities, Candace decided that she wanted to give it a chance, it order to spend more time with him. However, watching professional skateboarders on TV and then actually trying to skateboard herself were two different things.

The mechanics of skateboarding were very difficult for Candace to master. It took her a couple of hours before she could even balance herself on her skateboard without falling all over herself. But after she did so, Kurt decided to show her a few simple tricks that anyone could do. The new tricks provided an entirely new level of difficulty for Candace, as each time she tried to do a trick, she would either fall down and hurt herself even worse than when she tried to balance herself, or she would get frustrated and throw her skateboard to the ground.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up so much." Kurt said encouragingly. "It took me a long time to master those simple tricks, too."

"But you make it look so easy." She responded, after her latest fall scrapped her knees and bruised her elbow.

"Years of practice. Years. This is, like, your first time doing this, and you're doing just fine."

"You think so?" She asked, as he helped her stand up.

"Of course I do. Come on, let's go get a first aid kit to tend to these wounds of yours."

Kurt helped Candace walk over to a nearby bench and helped her down while he got a nearby first aid kit and started tending to her wounds. "Wow, Kurt. I don't know how I can thank you for this."

"Please. Don't be so modest." He chuckled, she giggled. Pretty soon, Candace's thoughts shifted from her injuries to the blistering sun, as she remembered that summer would soon be coming to an end. "I can't believe the summer's almost over."

"Yeah, time sure flies when you're having fun, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess it does." She then started thinking about everything that had transpired over the course of the past three months, from her outburst towards Phineas & Ferb and the family, to Phineas's emotional meltdown, to her big fight with Jeremy, all the way down to meeting Kurt. "A lot sure has happened. It's going to be kind of sad to see it all end."

"Relax. Just nine more months and then we get another summer. Unless, you know, you fail your classes."

"Don't remind me."

"Hey, don't sweat it. You're a very smart girl, and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Aw, thanks." She blushed.

"Come on, I'll walk you home if you're still a little bit shaky."

"No, that's OK. I-I'm fine. I can make it. Thanks, though. See you tomorrow?"

"You betcha." The two shared a brief embrace and then parted ways as Candace started walking back home, while Kurt decided to return to the skate park to perfect his skills.

While Candace was walking home, her cell phone when off, and her best friend, Stacy, was on the other line. "Hey Stacy."

"_Candace, you are NOT going to believe this._"

"Stacy, can it wait? I just got done with my date with Kurt. He took me skateboarding and I ache all over."

"_Well then you should probably be sitting down. You would probably want to anyway after I give you this news."_

"What is it Stacy?"

"_Jeremy and his band are going to perform in England!"_

Immediately, Candace stopped walking, and gave her full, undivided attention to her best friend. "What are you talking about?"

_"Well, after Kate Middleton and Prince William got married, they decided they wanted to have a big after party to celebrate the occasion, an after party that would be televised worldwide, just like the wedding."_

"Wasn't that, like, 4 months ago?"

"_It took them over a year to prepare the wedding, didn't it?"_

"I guess so. Still, and..., wait a second, Jeremy's band, out of all possible choices in the world, were chosen?"

"_It turns out that there was some sort of write-in contest or something where a random musical act would be chosen to perform for them, like they do on Britan's Got Talent."_

"And how is it that Jeremy's band got chosen. I mean, they're good and all, but..."

"_Apparently, they were the only ones who entered."_

"Yikes."

"_So they're going to be heading out to England to perform for them."_

"OK. That's great for him. I really am happy for him. When does he leave?"

"_In a couple of days."_

"That doesn't sound so bad?"

"_No, it doesn't, but there's one other thing."_

"What's that?"

"_If they do really well with the royal family, they'll be invited on a country wide tour, with performances all over England. Which means Jeremy would be gone for a few months."_

"A...A few months?"

"_Yeah. But that shouldn't be a problem because you're totally over him, right?" _Candace hesitated with her answer. Stacy grew concerned. "_Right, Candace?"_

"Uh...Uh, Stacy, I'm gonna have to call you back." She hastily hung up the phone, avoiding answering Stacy's question. Candace thought she had convinced herself and everyone else that she was over Jeremy. But when she was faced with the thought of having her ex-boyfriend leave for a tour in England for several months, endless thoughts began racing through her mind. In an effort to simply put it out of her mind for the time being, Candace decided to forget about it and continue walking home.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back in Danville, the kids had all finished up their fun on the trampoline, and most of them decided to head home. As for Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, they had some other ideas in mind. Ferb decided that he wanted to get in contact with his family in England, while Phineas decided to go swimming with Isabella, as he had promised her earlier.<p>

"I'm going to run home and grab my swim suit." Isabella told her boyfriend, as she prepared to run back home.

"Don't take too long, Isabella." He advised her jokingly.

"I'll come out when I'm good and ready." She joked back, as she blew him an air kiss and ran off; he blew one back just in time as she entered her home through the front door. Her mother was sitting on the couch, going through mail. "Mom, Phineas invited me to go swimming at the local pool. Can I go?"

"Of course you can, mijita." Her mother optimistically responded. "But before you go, you got a letter in the mail from your school."

"The school sent me a letter?" Isabella walked over to her mother as she handed her the letter. "What about?"

"I don't know. I haven't opened the envelope yet." Isabella slowly opened the envelope, and unfold the piece of paper. "What's it say, Isa?"

She sat down on the couch next to her as she read the letter aloud. "Dear Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, as an introduction to your "World Language" course in the upcoming 2011-2012 school year, we invite you and your mother for a 1 week trip with your fellow classmates to explore the many wonders of the world. You'll explore exotic countries such as France, Russia, Brazil, Mexico, Japan, and even Iraq. While the benefits of the trip are optional, the trip itself is mandatory, and will count for approximately one-fifth of your first marking period grade. During the trip, you will be given the opportunity to meet with one of the many representatives of the "World Culture Academy" located in New Zealand, and if you make a good impression, you may even be invited to study there full time."

"We have provided for you two tickets, one for you, and one for your mother, for a Southwest airline flight, dictated in your tickets below. We hope to see you there." Isabella handed the letter to her mother.

"Wow, Isa. A week-long trip _and_ a possible invite to a fancy school all the way across the world. That sounds so exciting."

"Mom, you don't get it, do you? That would mean that I would have to be away from Phineas."

"Well...oh. Oh, I see."

"Besides, I've only got two tickets - one for me and one for you. So, it's not like I can invite him on this trip with me."

"But Isa, you read the letter. The trip is mandatory and it's one-fifth of your first quarter grade."

"I know that. I really want to go on this trip, Mom. But I don't know how I'm going to break it to him. He hates to be away from me, and it just eats my heart out when he tells me how much he hurts when I'm not with him."

"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later. According to these tickets, we leave tomorrow night."

"What? Tomorrow?" Isabella hastily looked at the tickets and saw that her mother was correct. "Oh no!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. It swung open, revealing Phineas, dressed in his swim suit, with a towel, ready to go. "Hey, Isabella. Aren't you ready yet?"

Isabella and Vivian both stared at Phineas for a brief moment. Neither could find any words to utter.

"What? Did I say something?"

"N-No. It-It's fine." Isabella quickly said. "I was just going now. Sorry, I'll be right down." She stood up, ran right past Phineas, and up the stairs, changing into her swimsuit quickly and then heading out the door. She looked back at her mother before closing the door behind her, a solemn look of concern and partial regret on her face. Vivian knew that Isabella was perfectly happy with Phineas, and she didn't want to take him away from her. But this was something far beyond her control, and soon, it may even be the thing that broke the two children apart.

**To be continued...**

**Next Time: Relationships begin to unravel as Candace gives her feelings for Jeremy a second thought, and Isabella faces the mind-wrenching task of having to tell Phineas her big news.**


	2. Unraveling

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 2: Unraveling**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>While Phineas had left home to spend time with Isabella, Candace was just returning home. After discovering that her ex-boyfriend could possibly be leaving Danville for a few months, she wanted to find a nice, quiet space to think.<p>

"Hi honey. How was your "date"?" Her mother, Linda, asked from the kitchen.

"Oh. Uh, fine. Just fine." Candace responded, not really paying attention. Her thoughts were too sourly focused on Jeremy at the moment for her to think about anything else. Her mother could easily sense the distress based on the way Candace answered her.

"Are you sure?" She asked as she put down her things and left the kitchen to console her.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't things be OK?"

"I don't know, Candace. It just didn't sound like things were OK based on the way you responded to me. Is something bothering you? It sounds like something's wrong."

"Well...sorta."

"What do you mean?"

"See, I found out from Stacy that Jeremy and his band got chosen to travel all the way to England to perform for the royal family."

"Really? Well, congrats to him. That's a big honor."

"Yeah, but there's more." She took in a deep breath. "If they do really well for the royal family, they could be invited to stay in England and tour for a couple of months."

"Wow, that's a big opportunity for those guys. They must've really earned it."

"I suppose so."

"So why do you sound so down about something this wonderful? Aren't you happy for him? I mean, I know you two aren't dating anymore, but still..." She took a good look at her daughter's crestfallen face, and realized that Candace was hurting in more ways in one. "Candace, honey, do you still love Jeremy?"

"I-I don't know, Mom. I like Kurt a lot, because it's so easy to be myself around him. But I've been chasing Jeremy around for so long that I guess I kinda grew attached to him. And then that combined with my obsession with busting my brothers...I-I guess he took over my life, and not for a good reason. Ever since I broke up with him and I started dating Kurt, I have never felt more relaxed. It's so surreal."

"If you're over Jeremy, then what's the problem?"

"I suppose that having Stacy tell me that my ex-boyfriend would actually be leaving, possibly for a few months...it-it kinda threw me for a loop. I didn't know what to think. I want to be happy for Jeremy because this is a big opportunity for him, but I...I-I don't know what to do!"

"Candace, honey, calm down! Don't get yourself so stressed. It's OK. Look, when is he supposed to leave."

"Stacy said their flight is tomorrow."

"Why don't you do yourself a favor and go talk to him. Tell him what you're feeling. I'm sure you two will be able to figure this out and I'm sure it'll work out for the best."

"You think so?"

Linda placed a comforting hand on Candace's shoulder. "I know so. Don't worry. Things will work out for the better. But I think you _should_ talk to Jeremy before he leaves tomorrow."

"I will, Mom. I will. I just need some time to process all of this." She stood up, gave her mother a warm hug, then walked up the stairs to her room to mull things over. She had a lot of thoughts racing through her mind, ranging from her past relations with Jeremy to the huge fight she had with him over something his little sister, Suzy, did, all the way to them reconciling but not getting back together. All of these thoughts raced through her mind as she dialed her friend, Stacy. "Stacy? I need help. I don't know what to do."

"_What do you mean?_"

"I mean I think I might actually..." She gulped, hesitating to finish her sentence. "I think I might actually miss Jeremy."

"_You mean...you're still in love with him?_"

"I don't know. I really thought that I was over him. I didn't really think about him that much until you brought him up again."

"_Well sorry for trying to keep you in the loop!_"

"Come on, Stacy. That's not what I mean."

"_Yeah, I know. So, what are you going to do?_"

"I have no idea! That's why I called you. I was hoping that you could give me some advice."

"_What in the world would make you think I would know what to do any more than you would?_" Stacy started raising her voice out of frustration.

"I don't know! Stop yelling, you're making me nervous!"

"_You started it!"_

"Alright, you know what? Let's just both calm down." Candace finally said, ceasing the bickering. She took in a deep breath and waited a brief moment before speaking again. "Would it be bad if it turned out that I still had feelings for Jeremy?"

"_Well, kinda. I mean, you're dating Kurt now...a sweet, gentle, athletic, yet mysterious guy whom you seem so relaxed with. Do you even know what you were like when you were chasing after Jeremy?"_

"Unfortunately, I do. That's why I like hanging out with Kurt so much. I just...I just can't help but feel like I haven't gotten any closure yet."

"_Look, Candace, you can't toy with a boy's feelings. If you do come to the realization that you still like Jeremy, and that you don't want him to leave for England, then you have to let him know. And you'll have to talk to Kurt about it, because if they find out about this any other way, you're in hot water."_

"You're right. I've gotta talk to Jeremy about this. Thanks, Stace." She hung up her cell phone and shook her head. "Oh, Candace. What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Candace wasn't the only one who had some problems with a boy. Isabella's attempts to hide the letter by the school from Phineas would soon foil, as it was only a matter of time before he found out himself. So, she decided that she would tell him after they were finished with their swim.<p>

"Marco..." To ease the awkwardness she felt, she and Phineas decided to play a game of "Marco Polo", where Isabella was "Marco".

"Polo!"

Even though Isabella had her eyes closed, as part of the game, she loved Phineas so much that she could detect his location based on sourly his voice. She turned in his direction, and began moving faster towards him. Phineas let out an "eep" and attempted to swim away, but it was to no avail. Eventually, she did manage to catch up to him, and when she did, she tackled him and pulled him underwater with her. When the two resurfaced, they began splashing each other with water and sharing a heartily laugh.

"Quit it, Isabella!" Phineas shouted to her playfully.

"Make me, Phineas!"

"OK, you asked for it." In an instant, he stopped splashing her, to which she responded by ceasing her splashing. He then responded by tackling her, like she did to him, and tickling her in order to catch her off guard, to which she laughed and tried to get him off of her.

"Stop it, Phineas!" She said in between laughs. "S-Stop it!"

"What's the matter? You can't take it?"

The two continued joking for a brief time until finally, Phineas did cease his tickling and instead, bombarded her with lots of kisses all over, as a way of showing his affection for her. "Aw, you are so sweet, Phineas. And I love you so much."

"I'm so lucky that I have you, Isabella. I don't ever want to lose you."

"Oh, don't worry, Phineas. You won't." She embraced him and returned a kiss to him. Suddenly, she gasped, and pulled away slightly. Phineas's words struck a chord with her, as, up to that point, she had almost completely forgotten about the letter she received, and that she was planning on telling him during their swim.

"What's the matter, Isabella? Did I say something?" He asked.

"Uh, no. No, i-it's not you. I think I've just had enough swimming for now."

"Oh. OK. Let me help you out."

Phineas grabbed Isabella's arm and the two walked out of the pool together, and over towards the two lawn chairs that they had, drying themselves off with their towels in the process. Once they were all done and dry, they climbed onto their chairs, and stared at each other for a while, allowing the calm, quiet aura of the pool and their presence with each other to relax them. Their overwhelming affection for each other was none like anyone before them had ever experienced. They were truly one of a kind.

"Phineas..."

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Do I tell you how much I love you?"

"Of course you do." He leaned in and gave her a kiss, and then reached out his arms & hugged her. "But I never get tired of hearing it."

"Likewise, you affectionate little angel." She giggled as she pulled herself closer to him and hugged him back.

"You'll never leave me, will you? I mean, unless I do something that's so outrageous that you hate, and-"

"Phineas..." She put a finger over his mouth to stop him, and then sat up, staring at him. "I know you'll never do something on purpose that would hurt my feelings or make me feel bad. So I would never do that to you."

"So you'll never leave me?"

"Uh..." She didn't respond at first, since the prospect of "leaving him" was coming up. She didn't want to hurt him or make him cry, but there was no hiding from the truth any longer. She scooted over onto his lawn chair and lied down, prompting Phineas to do the same. "Actually, Phineas...there's something that I need to talk to you about."

"What is it, Isabella? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no. Nothing like that."

"Then what?"

"Well, see..." She couldn't bare to look at him as she explained the news to him. "Today, I got a letter from our school."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and...you know I'm taking a World Language elective next year, right?"

"I know that. It's the only class we don't have together."

"See, the thing is, I got invited on a cross-country, week-long trip to explore different countries of the world."

"A week long trip?" Phineas repeated, making sure he had heard her correctly. She nodded hesitantly. "Oh. Well...OK."

"Wait, what do you mean "OK"? I-I thought you would be upset about it because if means I wouldn't be here."

"No, no. I think it's a great opportunity. We'll have lots of fun together!"

"We?" Isabella then came to realize that Phineas assumed that she meant she would be taking him with her. Sadly, that wasn't the case, and now, Isabella had to tell him. "Actually, Phineas..."

"There are so many fascinating countries out there. This'll be way better than the trip we took last year."

"But Phineas..."

"We'll have a lot more time to go exploring, and after all, Paris _does_ have the most romantic-"

"PHINEAS!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, finally getting his attention.

"What?"

"There's not going to be a _we_ this time."

"What do you mean, Isabella? Don't you want me to come with you? A-Aren't I good company?" His optimistic expression suddenly turned to one of sour despair.

"Of course you are, Phineas." She reached out and gave him another hug & kiss, instantly sensing him becoming distressed. "You're great company, and I would love to have you come with me. I can't imagine anything better than being able to spend every day beside you."

"Then why can't I come?"

"See, the things is, the trip is part of the course, and it's mandatory. If I don't go, then I lose out on 1/5 of my first quarter grade. But the worst part of it is...they only gave me two free tickets...for me and my mom. If I wanted a third person to come, the cost would be $1,000 for a plane ticket."

"And what? You can't afford it?"

"No, I can't. Money's a bit tight right now and I doubt your parents would pay $1,000 for a ticket for a trip as part of a class you're not even taking next year."

"You're probably right."

"I'm sorry, Phineas."

"No, don't be, Isabella. I mean, I'll miss you a heck of a lot, that's for sure. But it's only for a week, right? I think I can handle that."

"Yeah. A week...at least I hope."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly. She didn't want to tell Phineas about the possible offer to study World Language in a school all the way across the world. But Phineas saw right through her deception.

"Come on. You can't fool me. There's more to it than you say, and you're not talking. Spill it, Isabella. Or I'll tickle it out of you."

"OK, OK. Just don't tickle me." She giggled a little bit before her serious demeanor returned. "The part I'm not telling you...if I make a good impression on the instructors during the trip, I could be invited to study World Language at the "World Culture Academy" in New Zealand."

"In New Zealand?" Phineas shouted, sitting up in the chair. "As in...all the way across the world?"

"Yeah." She nodded ever so slowly. Her biggest fear was that Phineas would get upset at this thought and start crying. Though he didn't sob like a baby, he was visibly taken aback.

"Wow. Um..." He started to grab his things and stand up. Isabella followed suit.

"Are you OK, Phineas?" She asked him. He couldn't conjure up the courage to look up at her.

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, I-I'm alright, Isabella. I just...I think I want to go home." He quietly said to her, still not looking up at her.

"Me too. Should I call you later?"

"Sure. Do what you want."

"Alright, then." She kissed him one more time, picked up her belongings, and prepared to leave for home. "Love you, Phineas."

For the first time, he looked up and faced her. His eyes were red, but no sign of any tears. He didn't respond with the phrase "I love you, too.", like he so desperately wanted to, but his face said it all. They hugged once more before Isabella left for home. Phineas would do the same shortly after. Both had the same though in mind that they dare not speak.

_What's going to happen to us?_

**To be continued...**

**Next Time: The neighborhood kids learn the truth, and all begin to wonder what life'll be like without Isabella for a week. Plus, Candace gets herself into quite a predicament when she realizes that there's a possibility she may still be in love with Jeremy.**


	3. Preparations

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 3: Preparations**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you might be leaving?"<p>

That was the very question imposed on Isabella as soon as she revealed to her fellow Fireside Girls that she was to be leaving for a week-long country wide trip for her World Language course the following evening. It was hard enough revealing that to her best friend, Phineas. But having to tell her fellow troop members was not any easier.

"I was invited to go on a trip around the world for my World Language class." Isabella explained to them. "It's only a week-long trip, but if I make a good impression on the instructors, I could be given a scholarship to study in New Zealand at the "World Culture Academy"."

"But you can't just leave us, Isabella!" Milly shouted in visible distress. She, along with all of the other girls, looked up to Isabella. "You've helped us do so much! You helped Melissa become a better Lil' Spark, you helped convinced Eliza R. Feyerseid to keep her job, heck, you even helped me get over my sleeping problems _and_ hook me up with Django!"

The girls immediately turned to her, raising some eyebrows. "W-What?"

"I didn't help you...what was it? Get together with Django?"

"Yeah you did. Well, indirectly, but still, it never would've happened if you didn't help me."

"Isabella, you mean the world to us and we just don't want you to leave." Adyson continued, expressing to their leader what they were all thinking.

"Now, wait just a darn minute. I just said that I was going on a week long trip. I didn't anything about wanting to go to that academy in New Zealand."

"So...does that mean you _don't_ want to go?"

"I didn't say that either. I just haven't given this a lot of thought yet. I only got that letter today, remember? I don't know what I want to do. I love you all, and I couldn't bare to be away from Phineas for too long. I just need to think this over for a little bit."

"When do you have to leave?"

"My flight's tomorrow night."

"Jeez, that doesn't give you a lot of time." Ginger pointed out the obvious.

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"How's Phineas going to deal with this?" Gretchen asked them. "I mean, you and Phineas go so well together, and you're a very cute couple."

Isabella blushed. "Thank you. And I already told him, by the way."

"Ooh..." The girls all reacted simultaneously. They were all quite surprised to learn this truth, as they expected that Phineas would be the last person she would tell.

"How did he react?" Adyson piped up.

"I'm not so sure. At first, he seemed pretty excited for me, but that was before I told him that he couldn't come with me and that I might be offered a scholarship to study at the World Culture's Academy in New Zealand. Then, he kinda went all quiet. I think he was trying to process it all, because he didn't really appear happy about it."

"I'm sure Phineas really wants to be supportive of you, but he doesn't want to lose you either. You almost gave up on him, remember?"

"Don't remind me." Isabella said bitterly, grinding her teeth. She would never forget the time she ran away from home because of Phineas, and promised herself that she would never, ever forgive herself if that was the thing that led Phineas to do something stupid and damaging to himself. "I couldn't possibly do that again to him, especially after he's been so good to me."

"Well, the week-long trip is clearly not an option, so he has to accept that. But what about the potential scholarship?"

"I'm still thinking about that. It would be wonderful to be able to study in another country, but if it means leaving all of my best friends behind, then...I don't know. I'm going to talk to my mom again and see what she thinks."

"Isabella, we just want you to know that whatever you decide to do, the Fireside Girls will support you 100%."

"Aw, thanks guys." She and the other girls all gathered around for one big group. They meant every word of what they said. No matter what Isabella did and no matter what she would do in the future, the girls would always have her back. "You're the best girl scout troop a leader could ever ask for."

"And you're the best leader a girls scout troop could ever ask for." They all responded, in unison. After a brief minute, they all parted, and allowed Isabella to leave their presence and return home. The day was still very young, giving Isabella plenty of time to think things through and make the right decision, because whatever decision she made would not only affect her and her life, but the lives of those closest to her.

* * *

><p>Back at the Flynn-Fletcher home, Phineas was still having a hard time processing the news he had just learned from his girlfriend. He couldn't possibly image spending time away from her, especially an entire school year, or longer, let alone a week. He sat on the couch and contemplated these thoughts for what seemed like forever; he was so taken aback he couldn't concentrate on anything else.<p>

His mother & father came into the room, along with Ferb & Candace, to see Phineas in distress, thinking long and hard about Isabella. "Hello, son." Lawrence cheerfully said to him. "Whatcha' thinking about?"

"Huh?" Phineas looked up at his parents & Ferb. "Oh, nothing. Just Isabella."

"What about?"

"Well, you know how she got invited to go on that week long trip around the world?"

"Yes, Vivian told me all about it." Linda replied.

"The thing is, though, there's a chance that Isabella could get invited to study at a school all the way in New Zealand."

"That sounds very exciting. So why are you so down?" Linda asked, surprisingly not understanding the nature of Phineas's distress, to Candace's chargin.

"Mom, you don't get it." _As if I'm shocked. _She said, almost bitterly, in response to her mother's apparent lack of understanding. "It means that Isabella and Phineas would be all the way across the world from each other, and they might not ever see each other again."

"Oh, OK. I see your point." Now Linda was getting what they all meant.

"Phineas, couldn't you just whip something up that would allow you to see her often?" Lawrence suggested.

"I probably could, but it's not the same as having her by my side...hugging me, kissing me, telling me that she loves me, and picking me up when I feel down. Other than making outrageous things with Ferb, my favorite thing to do is to spend time with Isabella. She's my best friend in the world, and I want to be supportive of her. But..."

"You're scared that Isabella's going to take that scholarship if they offer her one, stay in New Zealand, and forget all about you, right?" Candace asked.

"Exactly."

"Phineas," Candace took a seat on the couch next to her. "She cares about you more than you'll ever understand, and I'm sure she's stressing out about this decision just as much as you are. She's not going to forget about you, even if she does decide to study World Culture in New Zealand."

"So should I be supportive of her even though I really don't want her to leave."

"Yes, you have to, Phineas. This scholarship is a big opportunity for Isabella, and I know you're not happy about the possibility of not seeing her for a long time, but if she sees that you're upset over this, she'll never go for it."

"But how could I possibly be supportive of losing her?"

"I know it'll be hard, but it's something you can't avoid. You have to be strong for her."

"Perhaps Isabella could try and make a horrible impression so they don't offer her a scholarship." Ferb interrupted, with very negative response from everyone.

"Nah, that wouldn't work. I know Isabella, and believe me, she's so good that it's much harder for her to make a bad impression than a good one. There's no way they wouldn't offer her a scholarship. I just have to face facts. I'm gonna be without Isabella for a whole week, and I have to start with that."

"Are you sure you're OK, Phineas?" Linda asked.

"I will be, Mom. I just need a little more time."

"If you need someone to talk to, we're always available." She reminded him, as she stood up and left the room with Lawrence and Candace, leaving Ferb & Phineas there to mull things over. Ferb walked over to his brother to console him.

"Ferb, I know I'm gonna miss Isabella a lot. But, I really do want to be supportive of her, and I'm sure her Fireside Girls want to as well. There's gotta be a way we can show her that and still let her know we love her."

"Perhaps we should throw her a going away party to show our support." Ferb suggested, to which Phineas's eyes immediately lit up.

"Ferb, that's a great idea!" Phineas's face lit up completely as he stood up. "That's exactly what we should do. We should throw Isabella the biggest, brightest, most festive going-away party ever! She's going to love it, and she'll realize just how much she means to us and how much she means to us." He pulled out his cell phone. "Get out your cell phone, Ferb. We've got some phone calls to make."

So the two boys got busy on their cell phones, and before hardly any time had passed, the Fireside Girls (minus Isabella), Buford, Baljeet, Django, and Irving were in their backyard, already prepped and ready to set up the party.

"So you want us to help you and Ferb make a giant festive party for Isabella to wish her luck on her trip by tonight?" Irving asked, replaying the information he was given by the two stepbrothers. "How are we gonna possibly do that?"

"Simple. Fast. And we have to do it tonight, because Isabella leaves tomorrow." Phineas responded.

"I think this is a great idea." Adyson said. "It'll give us all one last hoorah with Isabella before she has to leave. At least she'll have something to remember us by."

"But by tonight..." Irving still had his mind set on the deadline. "That's only a few hours away. Will we have time?"

"Trust me, Irving. We'll have plenty of time to give Isabella the best going-away party anybody could ever have. No come on! Let's get busy. Isabella's probably going to be over here soon anyway. So we don't have any time to fool around. Let's get cracking!"

All of the kids shouted simultaneously as they all stood up and got to work preparing the backyard into the biggest, most festive party ever, including making various phone calls to invite as many people as possible to the occasion. Phineas wanted to make sure that the party was big enough to let Isabella know just how much he would miss her, and how much he would support her despite his personal feelings.

**To be continued...**

**Next Time: The kids start to say their goodbyes. Can Phineas truly say goodbye to his best friend, and possibly forever? Does Candace want Jeremy back, and how will that affect her relationship with Kurt?**


	4. Rift

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 4: Rift**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>While the kids were all preparing for the party, Isabella was preparing herself for her trip. She was upstairs, in her room, packing her bags. Her thoughts were still conflicting over what she wanted to do when it came to the potential scholarship she could be offered. All she had to do was make a good impression on her chaperone. The thought of trying to make a bad impression on herself to lose her opportunity did cross her mind. But she was so sweet, generous, and all-around cute that it would be nearly impossible to do.<p>

While she was packing her things, she came across a framed picture of her and Phineas, sitting underneath the big oak tree in Phineas's backyard, hugging each other with huge smiles on their faces. They appeared extremely happy together. A tear came to her eyes as she thought back to all of the good times she shared with Phineas, and all of the bad times they had together. She swore to herself and to Phineas that she would never, ever do anything to hurt him, especially after seeing how stressed he would make himself just to please her out of guilt.

There was a knock at the door. "Isa?" It was her mother.

"Door's open, Mom." Isabella said quietly. Vivian opened the door and let herself in. "I'm almost finished packing."

"Is that a picture of you and Phineas?" Vivian asked, noticing the framed picture in her daughter's hands.

"Yep. I was just reminiscing on all the good and bad times I've shared with him." Affectionately, she kissed the picture.

"You really love that boy, don't you?"

"He means everything to me. Oh, he's just so adorable and so fun loving, and so optimistic. I love hugging him and kissing him. He's as cute as a little baby, and I love that little laugh more than anything. Mom, I don't want to leave Phineas behind. But...I don't know. This is amazing for me, and I might end up regretting not taking up that scholarship if I turn it down."

"Honey, I know that this is confusing for you. But I don't want you making any rash decisions."

"I know, Mom. I'm not really sure I want to go for that scholarship. If it means leaving everybody that I love behind forever, I couldn't possibly do that, especially Phineas."

"I'm not saying you have to, Isa. I would be perfectly fine if you chose not to take up that offer and chose to stay here."

"You would?"

"Of course. I know how much being here means to you, and I know how devoted you are to your friends. Don't feel like you have to do this just because I may want you to."

"_Do_ you want me to, Mom?"

"Well, I'm not really sure myself. Being able to study World Culture all the way across the globe is a once-in-a-lifetime chance. If I were given the opportunity when I was younger, I might have taken it. But I don't want that to be the reason you decide to go for it."

"I just don't know what to do."

"You still have some time to think about this. In the meantime, why don't you just go back to packing and forget about this for a little while. OK?'

"Alright, Mom."

"I'll bring you up something to eat." She kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room to give her some more thinking time. Isabella went right back to thinking about what she was going to do. She went so deep into though that she didn't even notice her mother return with a plate of food for her. Finally, she decided to just take a break and enjoy the meal provided to her.

Not long after, her mother came back up into the room, with a phone in her hand. "Isa?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Phineas is on the phone. He wants you to meet him in his backyard right away. He says he has a big surprise for you."

"Surprise? Hmm, I wonder what it could be."

"Why don't you head on over and find out."

"OK, but this better not be a trick. I am so not in the mood." She closed her suitcase, giggled, and then ran downstairs to the front door, towards Phineas's house, where the party was just about ready for Isabella. The finishing touches were being put up, and by the time everything was put into place, it was the most amazing and spectacular going-away party anybody could ever ask for. The sun was slowly setting, and the Flynn-Fletcher backyard was the perfect spot for the best view of the beautiful sunset.

"Isabella is coming!" Irving, who was appointed look-out for her, shouted to everyone else.

"Everyone get into position, now!" Phineas instructed to all of the kids, as they all found some place to hide for Isabella. She walked ever so slowly into the backyard, hoping to see Phineas's cute and smiling face somewhere in the backyard.

"Phineas?" She called quietly. "Where are you?" She stepped in, scanning the backyard, hoping to see him. But no luck. With each minute, her confidence continued to diminish, and she grew frustrated with him. "I don't have time for this, Phineas! If you're just going to mess with me, then I'll just go-"

"_**SURPRISE!**_" Everybody popped out of their hiding place and shouted to her, as confetti shot up from seemingly nowhere and fell slowly to the ground. Everyone started cheering as Isabella's face changed from utter surprise to pure delight.

"Phineas, what on Earth is this?" She piped up, naturally surprised.

"It's your party. Your going-away party."

"Going-away party?"

"Yeah. Since today's your last day in Danville before you have to leave for your week long trip, we figured we would give you one last hoorah so you wouldn't miss us all that much."

Isabella gasped slightly. She knew what Phineas meant with what he said, but it just didn't sound right to her. "Miss you?" And to show him this, she ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she ever gave him. "It doesn't matter what you guys do for me. I would always miss you. But the party look amazing."

"Only the best for you, Isabella." He wiped a tear dripping from her eye. "Don't cry. This is supposed to be a happy party."

"I know. It's just...I-I can't believe you would actually go through all of this trouble to throw me a party celebrating me leaving." She and Phineas walked over to the refreshment table together, hand-in-hand.

"What's wrong? Did you think that I would just let this go and pretend like nothing's happening?"

"No, it's not that. It's just...I didn't think you would actually do this for me. I thought you would be too upset from me leaving. But..." Isabella stopped for a moment and looked at him. His facial expression showed no sign of dejection of depression. She thought that Phineas would at least seem a little upset at her leaving, and, in actuality, expected him to be sobbing hysterically at that moment. Seeing him not doing so, however, was quite a surprise for her. "...you don't seem like you're gonna miss me."

"Oh. Uh..." Truthfully, Phineas was going to miss her more than she would ever understand. But he wouldn't let her know that, because then that may influence her decision. "What, are you kidding, Isabella? Of course I will, but this is a big chance for you, and I can't hold you back."

"Hold me back?"

"Come on, Isabella. We both know that at some point, I'm gonna start crying."

"Please don't. You know that I hate it when you start crying." She leaned in and wrapped her arms around him. "You really are going to miss me, aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Isabella. I love you so much, and it hurts me that you're going to be away from me for a week. That's bad enough. But..." He already felt his eyes watering. "The thought of losing you for years and years is...is just...oh, I don't want to think about it."

"Don't think about it, Phineas." She said, shushing him, in an effort to calm him down. "It's not that bad. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think I'm going to go for that scholarship."

Phineas sniffled back some tears, then looked up at her. "W-What do you mean?"

"I don't want to leave all of my friends and family, and I especially don't want to leave you, Phineas. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Isabella." She leaned in and kissed him, to which he did not object. He truly loved Isabella, and would do anything to make her happy. Anything. Even if it meant giving her up so she could enjoy her life. "That's why I want you to take up that scholarship, if they offer it to you, of course."

"You...You do?" She took a step back from him, releasing her grip on him. "But..."

"Yes, I will miss you dearly. In fact, for the first few weeks, I'll probably spend my time crying a lot about it. But, if _I'm_ the reason why you decide not to go for it, then I would never, ever live it down. I don't want to stop you from living your life, even if that means I have to lose you."

"But Phineas, I can't lose _you_. I love you."

"I love you too. But, I think if you don't take up that offer, or at least considerate it, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." He shied his attention away from her, hoping that she wouldn't see him cry. "I want what's best for you, and if that school in New Zealand is really what's best for you, then you should go for it."

"But I may never see you again."

"That's OK. It's not like I'll be missing much. Just your warm, fuzzy affection, that wonderful baby-like laugh of yours, your natural-born leader..." Now he started really crying. "The wonderful, adorable way you hug and kiss me all the time and make me feel like a prince when I'm feeling down, and..." If there was one thing Phineas did not want to do, it was cry in front of his girlfriend, especially in a time like this. But by now, he felt like he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Don't leave me, Isabella!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "I can't live without you!" He turned away and ran right into the house, crying his eyes out.

Everyone who was already outside and enjoying the party overheard Phineas's outburst, and turned to Isabella. She didn't have a response to give to any of them. All she could think about was Phineas. She never wanted to hurt her best friend in any way, but she knew that it was evident. Ignoring the concerned eyes around her, she ran into the house right behind Phineas, and went up to his room to find the boy crying on his bed.

"Phineas?" She opened the door ad let herself in. "Are you OK?"

The boy looked up with his beat-red eyes and sniffled back tears. "No. No I'm not!" He shouted as she neared his bed.

"You're upset, I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder and sat down on the bed next to him. "You were trying to make it seem like you would be fine without me, but I know better. I know you better than anyone. You want me to stay, don't you?"

He tried to turn away, hoping that he wouldn't show her his tears. But she knew better. "Of course I don't. I would love for you to stay here with me. But I don't want to be the reason you do that."

She laid down and rested herself right next to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Phineas, you're the most important person in my life right now, and I love you more than you could possibly comprehend. You make life so exciting. I love being able to spend every day with you while you and Ferb defy the laws of physics. I love how, even though you are the most romantically-challenged boy on the face of the Earth, you still show so much affection and make me feel like a princess. And most of all, I love being able to come over here every night and sleep right beside you, you and your cute little tushie." Phineas blushed, as he wiped away another tear. "I eagerly await the day we can marry and start our wonderful lives together, and we can't really do that if I'm all the way across the world, can I?"

"No, I guess not. So does this mean you're not going to take that scholarship?"

"I still don't know, actually. I'm just as confused as you are."

"Look, Isabella, all I want is for you to be happy, and if that school is going to do that, then go for it. I'll support you. If it doesn't, then don't go. Just promise that you won't let me be the reasoning behind your decision."

"I promise, Phineas." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, to which he responded with one of his own. "I love you so much. You are just like a little baby." She tickled underneath his chin with her finger, which caused him to break out into adorable baby-like laughter. "Cute, affectionate, and oh-so cuddly. I guess that's why we go great together."

"Yeah, I guess so." She kissed him again, and he chuckled. "Isabella, go back outside and enjoy the party. It'll probably be the last really fun thing you experience before you head out."

"Only if you come with me."

"Alright, alright. I'll come. But only if you promise to keep me company tonight when I go to sleep."

"It would be my pleasure." She helped him off of the bed, and the two lovebirds headed downstairs, back outside to the party. Their thoughts over the agonizing moment where Isabella would have to leave Danville the following day were temporarily put aside, making room for the memories they were going to create in this one day, Isabella's last day in Danville before the big trip. Though her mind was all over the place, focused on a million different things at the same time, her heart was set on one thing: being in Danville with the people she loved, and the boy she loved more than anything.

**To be continued...**

**Next Time: The fateful day arrives. Isabella takes off for her world trip, and Jeremy takes off for his world tour. Will things ever be the same?**


	5. Goodbye, Jeremy

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 5: Goodbye, Jeremy.**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>After Isabella and Phineas's brief conversation, they decided to head back down and enjoy the party. Everyone wanted to ask questions concerning Phineas's little outburst, but neither of them would talk, and Isabella got especially defensive as Irving &amp; Baljeet in particular continued to pester them. But all-in-all, it was a spectacular party, filled with entertainment, laughter, and most of all, fun.<p>

After the party had ceased, and the kids began leaving, Isabella took Phineas upstairs and helped him change into his pajamas. "Did you enjoy your party?" Phineas naturally asked her.

"Yes, yes I did." She responded gleefully. "And what makes it all the more special is that you threw it for me."

Phineas blushed. "Well, I did have a little help from the others." He responded.

"Still, it's the thought that counts." She didn't hesitate to kiss him, as he proceeded to change into his PJ's, and after he did so, she led him to the bed, where she tucked him in.

"Isabella, are you _really_ going to miss me while you're gone?"

"What? Of course I am. I'm agonizing over having to leave tomorrow and being away from you. That's why I'm going to change into my pajamas right now so I can crawl into bed next to you and hug you while we sleep."

"You want to stay here? With me?"

"Yes I do."

"But what about your mom?"

"I already asked her if I could sleep here tonight, and she said yes. Then I asked your parents about it, and they said it was OK."

"Well, alright then. As long as they say it's OK."

Isabella left the room briefly and returned in his warm, cozy pajamas. Phineas chuckled; he always thought Isabella was really cute, but seeing her in her PJ's put him over the top. "What?"

"Nothing." He responded, blushing madly. "It's just that...I never realized just how cute you are. You think _I'm_ cute as a baby, look at yourself."

"Oh, Phineas, stop. You're making me blush!" She felt her cheeks turn red as she raced over to his bed and dived in, and then the two started to playfully wrestle each other before finally settling down under the blankets, holding each other in their arms, staring at each other. "And even after all that, you still question my affection for you?"

"I'm sorry, Isabella."

"Don't apologize. I know why you do it, but there's no need. I love you for better or worse, and I always will, even if I'm 3,000 miles away from you." She kissed him on the nose before settling down on her pillow. "I loved you since I was a kid, and I'm not going to stop now. I mean, you are the sweetest, most thoughtful boy I know, and even though you might not be perfect, you know, with your extreme obliviousness, there are still so many other things I love about you, like your charm, your cuteness, your thoughtfulness, the way you snore like a wildebeest in your sleep, you extremely cute butt which I just when to squeeze when it shakes while you dance, your..." She would have continued on, but she interrupted when she looked to her side and saw that Phineas was already fast asleep, snoring rather loudly. Rather than getting upset, she giggled and kissed him again. "Goodnight, my prince." She closed her eyes, snuggled as close to him as she could, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep with her best friend.

* * *

><p>The sun rose the next morning, with not a cloud in the sky. The hour of 8 struck, and Phineas &amp; Isabella were still fast asleep. As Phineas's alarm clock went off, Isabella was the first to arise. She shut it off and turned back to Phineas, who was still out of it, still snoring loudly. Though the way Phineas slept wasn't the prettiest, Isabella still got a kick out of it, because to her, it just made him all the more attractive to her. She looked at his clock again, and decided that since she and her mother didn't have to leave until the evening, she could stay with Phineas a little bit longer.<p>

She didn't even bother to wake him up. She simply snuggled back next to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, and fell asleep again. Although Phineas was so out of it he couldn't really awaken to figure out what was going on, subconsciously, he knew that Isabella was hugging him, and smiled, loving the attention he was getting from her.

Meanwhile, by this time, everyone else in the Flynn-Fletcher family was awaken and eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Hey, where's Phineas?" A concerned Candace asked.

"Probably still upstairs spending every second he can with Isabella." Linda responded. "He's going to miss her the most out of any of us."

"I don't blame him. Isabella is such a wonderful girl, and very compassionate." Lawrence jumped in.

"When does she have to leave again?" Candace asked.

"Sometime tonight. And she'll be gone for a whole week."

"Unless she decides to take up that scholarship they might offer her." Ferb added. "Then who knows how long she'll be gone for."

"Yikes. Phineas must not be taking it too well."

"He'll be OK. You know what they say: time heals all wounds. Let's just not bring up the subject hastily around him."

As the family continued to speak on the subject, Candace had finished up her breakfast and was busy washing her dish clean, when, at that moment, her cell phone went up. "Hello?"

"_Candace, where are you?" _It was Stacy on the other line.

"At home, eating breakfast. Why?"

"_Don't you know Jeremy leaves today?"_

"Yes, I do. But you never told me when he was leaving?"

"_I didn't? Whoa. Jeez, I'm sorry, Candace. I just found on a little while ago, actually."_

"Found out what?" She took the last sip of her juice.

"_Jeremy's flight leaves in a half hour."_

And then she spit it out. "What? A half hour?"

"_Yeah. He's at the airport now. If you want to say goodbye to him, you better get over there before he boards his plane!_"

Candace wasted no time. She hung up the phone and went right over to Ferb. "Ferb, do you still have a pair of those speed shoes you and Phineas made last year."

"They're up in our room in the closet."

"Thanks." She raced upstairs right into Phineas & Ferb's room. As she sneaked over to the closet, she took note of the way Phineas & Isabella were holding each other while they were sleeping. She gave a soft "aww", took the shoes, and then went back downstairs, putting them on so she could have a chance to say goodbye to Jeremy. "Got 'em."

"Uh, no wait, Candace. Those aren't-" But Candace couldn't afford to wait for Ferb's explanation. She took off for the airport. What Ferb was trying to tell Candace was that the pair of shoes she grabbed were the prototype shoes that they had. (In other words, the ones that didn't work right). "Oh dear."

"What's wrong, honey?"

Ferb turned quickly to Linda & Lawrence. "Nothing." He lied, and then returned to eating his breakfast.

* * *

><p>Since the airport was so far away, Candace didn't have to worry, at the moment, about the potential of a malfunction. The airport was deep into town, limiting Candace's room for error before Jeremy's plane took off.<p>

Luckily for her, her speed shoes were so quick that it only took her a few minutes to arrive at the airport. But, just as she approached the parking lot, she attempted to skid into a stop before she crashed into anything. But just as she went to do so, she realized that something was very wrong. "Hey, I can't stop!" She shouted, drawing closer to the entrance. "But how's that...oh no! I must have grabbed the horrible prototypes by mistake! I can't stop!" She realized that there was no way she would be able to stop in time, and braced herself for a severe bone-shattering impact.

Luckily, or unluckily for her, however you wish to interpret it, she came up on a pothole in the middle of the parking lot, and tripped in it. She came to an abrupt halt as she tumbled to the ground, with her foot still caught in the pothole. She came so close to twisting her ankle, but miraculously, she did not. "Owww!" Though the result was still painful. "Ow, my ankle!" She struggled to stand up. Her ankle may not have been sprained or twisted, but it still hurt a lot, and it made walking a tough time. "Come on, Candace. Come on! Walk! You have to. Jeremy's flight leaves in a half hour!"

She started trudging all the way to the entrance. At first, the pain was too unbearable for her and she could barely walk. But, as she kept checking her watch, she realized that time was running out, and that if she didn't do something soon to get her momentum back, she would miss Jeremy altogether. As she got closer, she could feel herself speeding up as her natural stride returned. Soon enough, the pain subsided in her mind, and she was walking normally; even sooner she was running, hustling to catch Jeremy before he left. "I'm coming, Jeremy!"

She entered through the front door and peered in, and saw how big the inside of the airport really was. "Wow...I forgot how big this place was. Dang it, how am I ever going to find Jeremy's flight now?" She ran to the nearest information booth to ask for help. "Excuse me? Can you tell me where I can find the next flight to England?"

"Next flight to England?" The lady punched into her keyboard without looking at Candace. "Leaves in approximately 30 minutes, from terminal 47."

"Terminal 47. Uh, where is that?"

"On the other side of the airport."

"Aw, man! It leaves in a half hour!"

"It's gonna start boarding before that, so you better hurry if you want to make that flight."

"You're telling me, lady!" She took off for Terminal 47 with no hesitation. She couldn't afford to waste any time at all; otherwise, she would miss her chance to say goodbye to Jeremy. She used every ounce of her strength to pass through passengers and tourists throughout the airport in an effort to find the shortest route to Terminal 47. Never once did she stop to catch her breath, or even go to the bathroom.

Finally, with just 20 minutes to spare before Jeremy's plane took off, she found it, at Terminal 47. Jeremy was at the back of the line with his band mates, and since the line was long, Candace knew she would at least have a little bit of time to talk to him. "JEREMY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. When she failed to get his attention, she tried again. "**_JEREMY!_**" This time, it worked, as Jeremy turned to see where the shouting was coming from, and gasped when he discovered that it was Candace.

"C-Candace?"

"Jeremy!" She used what was left of her strength to sprint up to him. "Thank goodness...*pant*...I made it...*pant*...in time."

"What are you doing here?"

"I...*pant*..." She took a brief moment to catch her breath. "I came to say goodbye."

"But Candace, we already broke up, remember?"

"Yeah, I know. But, a part of me...I don't know, I guess a part of me started missing you."

"Missing me? But I thought you were over me."

"I was. But then I heard that you were leaving for England to play for the royal family, and..."

"Candace," He stopped her and took her shoulders. "Are you trying to tell me you want to get back together?"

Candace hesitated before answering. She gave it a long, hard thought, and even though her thoughts were racing about as she tried to figure out what she really wanted, it didn't take long for her to think about it. All she had to do was remember how she felt during last summer, and how she felt during the current summer, and the answer, finally, came to her. "No. No I'm not. I don't want to get back together with you. I-I just had to say goodbye. I'm sorry, Jeremy."

She turned away, and started to trudge back to the entrance to leave. But before she took a step, Jeremy grabbed her shoulder again. "That's OK, Candace. The truth is, I've been kinda thinking about asking you to be my girlfriend again."

"You...You have?" She turned around, visibly surprised.

"Yeah. But then I realized that this is probably for the best. You've been more relaxed then I've ever seen you, and besides, we're still good friends, and I don't want that to change."

"Neither do I , Jeremy. So, I guess this is goodbye...?"

"Not goodbye. Just "see you later". I'll be back before you know it."

"Well, good luck, Jeremy. You're gonna need it."

"Thanks."

The two, in a rare showing of affection since their split, embraced each other. Though it was only a short hug, it was enough to give them both the confidence they needed to continue on. Once they parted, Jeremy turned and caught up with his band mates before he missed the flight, and Candace turned to head for the exit. She looked back one more time at Jeremy, who followed suit, before he went through the tunnel and boarded the plane. She gave a smile, turned around, and continued heading for the exit.

She accomplished what she wanted to accomplish. She said goodbye to Jeremy one last time before he left, and their friendship was stronger than ever, as was her relationship, now, with Kurt.

**To be continued...**

**Next Time: It's Isabella's turn to say goodbye. 'Nuff said.**


	6. Goodbye, Isabella

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 6: Goodbye, Isabella**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>By the time Isabella and Phineas arose from bed a second time, Jeremy was long gone, more than halfway to England. It was almost noon, and by now, everyone else in town was wide awake. Phineas was the first to rise this time around, in contrast to earlier that morning. He looked over at the sleeping Isabella, seeing how peaceful she was, compared to the way he slept. She was breathing ever so calmly, she had a smile on her face, and it appeared as though she barely budged from her spot at all since they fell asleep again. He smiled, brushed her hair back, and kissed her.<p>

She fluttered her eyes open and stared back at him. His smile made her smile grow even wider. They sat up together and hugged. Neither said anything until Isabella broke the silence. "What?"

"Have I ever told you that you look like a little princess when you sleep?"

"Aw, you are so sweet." She tickled his chin, and he laughed in response.

"Yeah, just like a little baby. So, did you sleep well?"

"What do you think?" She responded, giggling. "You know it's already noon, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But that's OK. It doesn't matter what I do as long as I have you to do it with."

"Oh, Phineas..." She leaned in close to him and the two kissed. Isabella looked square at Phineas, who tried to muster up a smile as he looked right back at her. But it was difficult for her since he would have to say goodbye to her in a few hours. "Phineas, are you sure you're going to be OK with this? You know I'm only going to be gone for a week."

"Unless you decide to go to that school, and I really think you should."

"And you're not even going to try and stop me? You're not going to, I don't know, build a device that could make me into the rudest, most obnoxious girl in the world?"

"Of course not. It isn't fair to you. You should have as much of a chance to get a scholarship as anyone else. Besides, the only way I'll be happy with any changes to your face is if they make you even cuter than it is now, and I don't think that's possible."

"Stop it! You're making me blush." She was blushing madly.

"Come on, Isabella. We have to get up. Your mother is probably worried sick about you."

"Or she's probably outside the door waiting for me to come out. I think she knows that I come here every night to sleep with you, but she never says anything because we really don't do anything bad. I just like being next to you."

"Me too, Isabella."

"If I could, I would lie down next to you in your bed all day every day and watch you sleep. You are so adorable when you sleep, even if you don't think so."

"Just admit it. You don't want to leave."

"Of course not. I really don't want to leave you, but you seem to..."

"I don't want to get rid of you. I just want you to really think about it. Just put me out of your thoughts while you're considering, and after that, if you still don't want to go for it, I'd be so happy to have you home."

Isabella and Phineas both got out of bed, and before even doing anything else, she ran up to him and hugged him again. "Phineas, I don't know how my life would've been if I hadn't met you, and I'm grateful every single day that I'm with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, and I only want what's best for you. Now let's go downstairs. I'm sure there's some food waiting for us."

"And if not, I'm sure you could whip something up for us." She took his hand gently, and the two walked out of the room and downstairs, where there were, indeed, two dishes of freshly cooked meals waiting for the two of them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully for the kids of the neighborhood. Phineas &amp; Ferb spent the day mainly sitting underneath the big tree in their backyard, trying desperately to think of a project to do. Isabella couldn't spend as much time with them as she would have liked with them, because she and her mother still had last minute packing to do.<p>

Eventually, the afternoon did rear its ugly head on the Tri-State Area. The Garcia-Shapiros packed their suitcases into their car, and, after a heartfelt goodbye to Isabella's Fireside Girls, as well as the other friends she had, they drove off to the airport. Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, and Candace (who had by then returned from the airport) followed them, as they wanted to give Phineas one final chance to say goodbye to Isabella.

They arrived at the airport not too long later and found Isabella's flight number. As they brought their luggage to the flight and prepared to board, Isabella and Phineas had their final moments together.

"So...this is it." Phineas said quietly, looking down at the ground. "This is the last time we see each other for a while."

"Yeah, I guess so." Isabella looked up slightly at him, but couldn't bare to look him straight in the eye. "Remember, it's only a week, though. If I do get that scholarship, I'm sure I'll be able to come home first. Right?"

"Uh-huh." Isabella gently lifted Phineas's chin, as they pulled into a tight hug. "Isabella, I want you to have something." He reached into a bag he had with him, and pulled out a stuffed doll that had the exact shape and likeness of Phineas. "If you ever get lonely, just give that a squeeze and think of me."

Isabella stared at the doll for a brief moment. It looked exactly like Phineas in every conceivable way, from his clothes to his physical appearance, to his bright, brimming smile. She absolutely loved it, because it would always remind him of her. "Phineas, i-" She couldn't think of anything to say. "It's...It's beautiful. It looks exactly like you, from head to toe."

"I just thought it would be something to remember me by. You know, in case you decide to go to New Zealand. I figured that eventually, you would, and I just..." He stopped mid sentence when he realized that Isabella was starting to cry. She was touched by his gift, and at that moment, her love for him intensified to levels never imagined. "Isabella? Are you OK?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. Her smile grew and without any warning, she reached out and gave him the biggest hug she could ever give anybody. "Thank you, Phineas! Thank you!" She shouted, almost sobbing hysterically into his shirt. "It's wonderful, and I'll always treasure it."

"Oh, Isabella, don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Don't cry. This is hard enough already."

"I-I'm sorry. It's..." She parted a little and wiped some tears away. "I just forget, sometimes, how thoughtful, considerate, and loving you can be. You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know. But before we left, I made a doll completely out of your liking so I could have something to remember you by. And then-"

"Wait, that reminds me." Isabella knelled down and reached into one of the bags, and pulled out a small, pink bow. "Here." She handed it to him. He studied it for a brief moment.

"What is this?"

"Do you remember when we met all those years ago? There was a day where a bully (**A/N: Not Buford**) attacked me and stole my bow."

"Yeah, I remember that day."

"And so to make me feel better, you made me an entirely new bow that was cuter and shinier than the one that got ruined."

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I remember that, and then, you kissed me on the cheek to thank me."

"I was just really grateful. You did something really nice for me, and you were so sweet about it. I want you to remember me by it."

"Isabella, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, for better or for worse, and I will never, ever forget you. No matter where I travel around the world, no matter who I meet, no matter what happens, you're mine, Phineas Flynn."

Now it was Phineas's turn to hold back tears. "I couldn't have said that better myself." He kissed her, and then zipped up her bag, as he handed it to her. They embraced each other and shared a long hug, trying to salvage their last moments together. "Anyway, the dolls aren't just squishy reminds of our love. They also have built in long distance walkie-talkies, so we can use them to communicate with each other."

"Wow, that's so cool. So at least we'll be able to talk to each other throughout the week."

"Exactly. Well, you better get on that plane. You don't want to miss your flight."

Isabella turned around and saw that people were starting to get on the plane. "I guess so." She turned back to her beloved. "Bye, Phineas." She kissed him once more on the cheek, grabbed her luggage, and started heading in that direction.

"Bye Isabella!" He shouted, waving to her. She looked back once more before going out of sight, and waved back, before boarding the plane with her mother. Phineas tried to keep a positive look on his face as he waved goodbye to his girlfriend. But, once she was out of sight and safely boarded on the plane, the boy turned to his family, clutching his Isabella doll and her bow, and burst into tears, running up to them and embracing them all, and they didn't hesitate to embrace back.

On the plane, Isabella and Vivian found their seats, put their luggage safely away, and sat down, awaiting take-off. While they waited, Isabella clutched her Phineas doll, and looked out of the window. She didn't even bother to look around to see who else she would be flying with, as one of them, as it turned out, was a representative for the "World Culture Academy" in New Zealand. All she could think about was Phineas. "You miss him already, don't you?" Her mother asked her, to which she turned to face her, tears strolling down her face.

"What do you think?" She responded, in an attempt to make sarcasm, but her pain was too great to do so, and to stop herself from crying, she rested her head on her mother's arm. Vivian ran her other hand through her daughter's hair in an effort to console her. It would take some time, but she knew her daughter would be OK.

_"Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking._" The pilot said over the intercom. "_On behalf of the World Culture's club, I thank you for choosing Flight 64 of Danville Internationals for your flying pleasures this afternoon. We will be taking off for our first destination, Paris, France, shortly." _Isabella shot her head right up upon hearing the words "Paris, France". This was going to bring up painful memories for her, as she had two bad experiences in France: one where Phineas completely ignored her, and one where Phineas almost lost it trying to apologize for it. "_In the meantime, we treat you to a little music. This first hit is from Big Time Rush's debut album, entitled "Worldwide"._

"How appropriate." Isabella said softly before returning her focus to the doll, as the music began to play.

_**Ooh**_  
><em><strong>Wait a minute<br>before you tell me anything, how was your day?**_  
><em><strong>Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah.<strong>_  
><em><strong><br>Did I awake you out of your dream?**_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>You calm me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's something about the sound of your voice<strong>_

Not long after the music started playing, the plane did take off for Paris, France. As the plane left, Phineas waved goodbye from the airport, with his family standing right behind him. "Goodbye, Isabella!" He shouted, though by now, there was no way she could have heard him. After which, the entire family headed home, seeing no further purpose in staying at the airport.

Surprisingly, though, while on the plane, somehow, Isabella got the sense that Phineas said a final goodbye, so, to herself, and to her doll, she whispered, "Goodbye, Phineas." and then sat back and waited to arrive in Paris.

_**I-I-I-I'm never, never  
>Never as far away as it may seem<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soon we'll be together<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll pick up right where we left off<strong>_

Meanwhile, somewhere across the world, Jeremy and his band mates had arrived in England, and after they were welcomed in by the royal family, they were escorted to their hotel, where they unpacked their things and prepared for their performance. While Jeremy was unpacking his guitar, he found something in the case that he had long forgotten about. It was a picture of Candace, more specifically, in a Slushy Dog outfit (**A/N: From "The Bully Code"**) with a huge smile on her face. Jeremy smiled back at the picture, then closed the case slowly.

_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_  
><em><strong>There's just one thing that I gotta do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hello, tuck you in every night (on the phone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hello, tuck you in every night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can hardly take another goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night (on the phone) (Whoa!)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_

The week passed slowly for everyone involved. Once Isabella and the others arrived in Paris, France, they were led, by the instructor that came with them, all around town, showing them all of the most famous, and most romantic sights to see. Isabella, although she wasn't too interested seeing as she had already been there twice, simply decided to take notes on what the instructor was saying.

They soon passed the Eiffel Tower, to which Isabella stared at for a brief moment. She remembered a lot of what happened at the Eiffel Tower, from her trying to woo him with flowers, to him crying hysterical underneath it because he felt like he failed her. It was a lot for her to retain, as she thought back to how he felt about her and how he just wanted to make her happy.

Her thoughts clouded her judgement until she realized that the others were already leaving the Eiffel Tower. Her mother shook her gently, and then the two headed off to catch up with them.

Throughout the day, they visited many other important sights in Paris, none of which applied to Isabella. All in all, for her, the tour of Paris was pretty boring to her. But that would not last as later on in the day, they returned to their plane and headed off to the next destination: Mexico.

Mexico was actually a country in which Vivian was excited to visit. Isabella didn't know this until her mother told her, but Vivian was born in Mexico, and she was sneaked across the border to start a new life in America, which is where Isabella was born and raised.

_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
><strong>__**But don't you worry,  
>Cause you have my heart<strong>_

_**_**It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city**_  
><em><strong>Just get up and go<strong>_  
><em><strong>The show must go on so I need you to be strong<strong>_**_

Meanwhile, the time was almost upon them, where Jeremy & the Incidentals would be performing for the royal family. As the band stepped onto the stage, Jeremy couldn't help but wipe sweat from his brow. He was completely nervous, and, at that point, he had actually forgotten what he was supposed to play, and how to play it. He felt like walking off the stage, screaming, but before doing so, he took a long look at the royal family. To calm his nerves, he looked at Kate Middleton, and replaced her face with a vision of Candace's.

Instantly, his nerves calmed down, he picked up his guitar, and started playing the song along with his band mates. It was the first time in a while that he was actually enjoying performing with them.

**__**I-I-I-I'm never, never  
>Never as far away as it may seem (No, never)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Soon we'll be together<strong>_  
><em><strong>We'll pick up right where we left off<strong>__**

As the days passed, Phineas tried his best to put Isabella out of his mind by doing more insane projects with Ferb. Though they were still able to come up with amazing ideas, such as a device that allows the user to turn invisible only to certain people, a design for a new smartphone application that allows the user to disguise his voice as whomever he/she wants, etc. Despite these amazing ideas, and more, that were spread out through the week, Phineas could never really shake Isabella out of his head. She always lingered in the back of his mind, and at times, he was distracted by it.

_**_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_  
><em><strong>There's just one thing that I gotta do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hello, tuck you in every night (on the phone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hello, tuck you in every night<strong>_**_

_**_**_**And I can hardly take another goodbye**_  
><em><strong>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night (on the phone) (Whoa!)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you)**_**_**_

As the week passed, it wasn't any easier for Isabella to get Phineas out of her head. During the night time, in whatever country she was in, before she went to sleep, she would use the doll Phineas gave her to talk to him briefly, while Phineas would do the same before he went to sleep.

After their visit to Mexico, where Isabella not only learned about some important historical events about Mexico, but also a bit about her mother's childhood in Mexico, they next traveled to Germany, to learn about Germany's history, ranging from Hitler's reign during World War II to the Cold War.

**__**Oh  
>Wherever the wind blows me<br>You're still the one and only girl on my mind  
>No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)<br>So always remember (worldwide)  
>Always remember, girl you're mine!<strong>__**

Isabella's following stops included Candace, England (though surprisingly, she didn't get to see Jeremy there), Australia, and finally, the trip ended in New Zealand. At the time they all arrived in New Zealand, which was where the kids would be evaluated by the instructors at the World Culture Academy, it was the final day of the official trip, and those who were not chosen to be offered a scholarship or those who simply declined to partake in the study, would be flown back to their homes.

_**_**Paris, London, Tokyo**_  
><em><strong>There's just one thing that I gotta do<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hello, tuck you in every night (on the phone)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hello, tuck you in every night<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can hardly take another goodbye<strong>_  
><em><strong>Baby, won't be long<br>You're the one that I'm waiting on  
>Hello, tuck you in every night (on the phone) (Whoa!)<br>Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
>(Girl I'll be thinking about you) worldwide, worldwide, worldwide<br>(Girl I'll be thinking about you) (Worldwide)**_**_

As Isabella and her mother walked up to the school, along with the other kids & their parents, the young girl's jaw dropped slightly. The school was much, much bigger than she initially anticipated. "Whoa..." She looked down at the Phineas doll in her hand, and then at her mother, and, with her confidence at an all-time high for the week, she strolled on in, ready to face what was coming to her.

_**_**_**Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name  
><strong>__**But don't you worry,  
>Cause you have my heart<strong>_**_**_

******To be continued...******

******Whoo! Longest chapter of the story so far. Hope you like it, because it's not done just yet.******

******Next Time: The moment of truth: Does Isabella decide to go for the chance of a lifetime, or stay with the boy she thought she didn't have a chance with? And furthermore, will Isabella even be offered a scholarship?******


	7. What Do I Want?

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 7: What Do I Want?**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>Isabella, her mother, and the other parentchild pairs entered the enormous building, with uncertain expectations of the facility. But once they all entered, their expectations were all met and exceeded. The academy looked very new, very modern, and very clean, it appeared as though its technology was from the future, and everyone in the place seemed very friendly.

They were all led through a hallway by the instructor, seated in a waiting area, and then given an explanation as to how the interview process would work. They would all be given an opportunity to meet with one of the professors of the academy, where they would go through their transcript, tell a little bit about themselves, and then it would be decided whether or not they would be offered scholarships to the institution.

While the kids all waited, they had the opportunity to meet and speak with current students of the academy; most of them were around Isabella's age, though there were some high school students mixed in. Isabella had the pleasure of sitting next to a high school girl, and across from a high school boy. She turned to the girl next to her, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Hi." She said quietly, to which the girl turned and faced Isabella. "Do you go to this school, too?"

"Yes. I've been coming here since the eighth grade." She responded. "What about you?"

"I'll be starting middle school in September." Isabella replied.

"Wow, and you got invited here?"

"Yeah. But I don't know whether or not I want to even go for it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I have tons of awesome friends back where I live, including a special boy named-" But before Isabella could finish her thought, the older girl covered Isabella's mouth and hushed her profusely.

"Be quiet, kid! You're not allowed to talk about stuff like that."

Isabella aggressively removed her hand from her mouth. "What do you mean? I'm not allowed to talk about my friends?"

"NO, you're not allowed to talk about boys."

"Boys? W-Why is that a problem?"

The older girl looked around quickly, then brought herself closer to Isabella. "At this school, students are forbidden from speaking about or conversing with the other sex. In other words, boys can't talk to or about girls, and girls can't talk to or about boys."

"What? That's so stupid."

"That's what I said, but they're really strict about it. I broke that rule once by accident, and I got stuck with cleaning the toilets for a week."

"A week? Just for mentioning a boy?"

"Yeah, but get this. A second offense results in a 2-week suspension from school with no chance of making up any lost work, and a third offense is automatic expulsion."

"They must take it very seriously here."

"Oh, they do. So far, 7 students have been suspended for breaking this rule, and 2 have been expelled."

"That seems a little excessive, doesn't it."

"I'll say. But you have to keep your mouth shut about boys, or else you're in hot water."

"Gotcha. Thanks for the tip. My name's Isabella."

"Mine's Liz."

"Nice to meet you." They reached out hands and shook.

"So, just between you and me, who is this "special boy" you were going to talk about."

"Oh, you would love him. He is absolutely adorable. His name's Ph-"

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Came the voice of a stern, business-like woman, who turned out to be the superintendent; she was standing out in the hall, with a clipboard in hand. "You're next."

Isabella looked over at her mother, and together, the two stood up and walked towards the room, and took their seats right across from the lady's desk.

"So, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro..." She didn't bother looking up from her clipboard, and her facial expression didn't change, concerning Isabella. "Well, who am I kidding? Let's cut to the chase. Your grades are phenomenal, your record is impeccable, and I would be foolish to say we would even need a little bit of time to consider you. It would be a pleasure to have you study here at the World Culture Academy."

Both Vivian and Isabella gasped. "R-Really?"

"Of course."

Vivian turned to her daughter. "Isa, that's wonderful!"

"I know! I was so nervous about this. I-I thought I would have to go through some sort of interview, and I-I'm never really good with those things."

"Nonsense, Ms. Garcia-Shapiro." The lady spoke again. "You're perfect for this school."

"That's great! I can't wait until my friends here about this." Isabella took out her cell phone and prepared to call her friends back in Danville. But the superintendent stopped her.

"I'm afraid you can't do that." She said firmly.

"What? I-I don't understand."

"Here at the World Culture Academy, we have a strict "no cell phone" policy. In fact, if you were already attending the school, we would have had to relegate you to a week of toilet cleaning."

"Toilet cleaning?" Vivian questioned the essence of the punishment. "Doesn't that seem a bit harsh, especially for a first offense?"

"Did anybody ask for your opinion, ma'am?" The superintendent said harshly to Vivian. She, in turn, sunk in her seat slightly, to the chargin of her daughter.

"Hey, you can't talk to my mom like that."

"Who cares? This is the last time you'll ever see her, anyway."

"Beg pardon?" Isabella stood up hastily, and put her hands on her hips angrily.

"Oh, my dear child, you are so naive." The superintendent laughed rather smugly, as if she had an "I'm-better-than-you-because-I'm-wearing-a-power-suit" attitude. "The World Culture Academy is a 24-hour-a-day, 7-day-a-week, 365-day-a-year school."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"It means you will have classes during regular and after school hours, you will have weekend classes, and you will even have classes during the summer months."

"Classes during summer? That's not right. Shouldn't the students get a break or something?"

"I agree. It doesn't seem right." Vivian piped up again.

"What did I say about me not caring about your opinion?" The superintendent hastily responded again to Vivian, making Vivian cower in her seat even more.

"Stop yelling at my mom!" Isabella shouted to the superintendent, who didn't even flinch. "Is this how you treat your students?"

"Absolutely." She responded flatly. "Our students need discipline in order to be successful. That's why we have 16-hour school days, 10 minute lunch & dinner breaks, no lunch, no recess, strict rules, no contact with the outside world, and-" Before the superintendent could finish her thought, she looked up and discovered that Isabella had stood up, taken her cell phone and her doll, and was on her way out the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to catch the next flight back to Danville." She said firmly, turning around with an angry glare on her face.

"What? Why? I told you that we would-"

"This isn't a school! It's a prison. No, it's worse than prison. At least in prison, you get an hour of fresh air. There's no way in heck I would ever, ever want to go to a school like this! Kids interacting with each other is a necessity to their development. They need to meet and have time to play with each other. Playtime isn't a bad thing. Relegating them to nothing but a super strict schoolwork regime isn't going to solve anything."

The superintendent chortled. "And what makes you think _you_, of all people, a stuck-up, bratty child, would know more about children's growth than a mother of seven children?"

"Seven? Wow, no wonder you're so bitter. Do _they_ even like you?"

"It's hard to say. I haven't spoken to my oldest one since he left for college."

"Ugh!" Isabella scoffed in disgust. "Nevermind. I'm leaving." She turned around to leave, only to be stopped by the superintendent's voice again.

"You can't leave. We've offered you a scholarship. You can't just turn us down like this!"

Isabella turned around slowly, facing her, and then looked down at her Phineas doll. Smiling as she gazed momentarily into its sparkling blue eyes, she looked up again, and her angry expression grew angrier. "Watch me." And without another word, she opened the door, and stormed out, leaving her mother and the superintendent there. The latter glared angrily at Isabella's mom, who, shortly after, followed her daughter out.

Outside in the waiting area, everyone who was waiting for their interview, as well as some other students, had overheard Isabella's angry exchange with the superintendent. As Isabella walked down the aisle in an attempt to leave, they stood up and gathered around her, all excited, complimenting her on her standing up to the superintendent, and applauding her for her bravery. Isabella took it in stride, but when asked if she wanted to hang out with them for a while, she politely declined, citing her desire to return to her home town, and more specifically, her best friend.

She and her mother left the building without ever looking back, and, with no plan set, they simply started walking along until they could find the nearest airport. "Isa?"

"Yes, Mom?" Isabella stopped and looked back at her mother. She was concerned that her mother would be upset with her for what had transpired back at the academy. On the contrary, her mother could not have been more proud.

"What you did back there was very brave." She responded in a most pleasing tone. "Not many children would have had the courage to do that, especially with such a vindictive woman."

"You think so?"

"Isa, I am so proud of you for standing up for yourself and for those other kids." She knelled down and embraced her daughter.

"Mom, just between us, after hearing all of that, you wouldn't have allowed me to go to that school, would you?"

"Not if you didn't want to." Isabella embraced her mother for a brief moment before the two separated and continued walking along.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, they finally arrived at an airport. With little hassle, they acquired a plane ticket back to their home town, visited the gift shop, and found their plane to board. "I can't believe we're actually going home!" Isabella shouted with glee. It was obvious that she was looking forward to returning home to her friends and her boyfriend.

"Do you want to give Phineas a call and let him know you're coming home?" Vivian asked her. Knowing her daughter, she believed Isabella wouldn't hesitate to call him up quickly before the plane took off. But to her surprise, Isabella refused.

"No. I wanna surprise him." She said calmly, but optimistically. She couldn't wait to arrive back in Danville and surprise Phineas. She had not spoken to him up to that point since the day began, and did not want to call him up on her cell phone, because her biggest desire was to surprise him. The last thing he was expecting was for Isabella to not end up going to the World Culture Academy. But it was the one thing he was hoping for.

"Don't worry, Phineas! I'm coming home!"

**To be continued...**

**Story's almost done. But I still have one more chapter to do. Thanks for all the support. As soon as this story is done, "New Adventures" _will_ continue.**

**Next Time: A heartfelt reunion.**


	8. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Chapter 8: Home Is Where The Heart Is**

**********Disclaimer: **_Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!************

* * *

><p>The flight back to Danville was long, boring, and in some cases, irritating. But at long last, after what seemed like forever, Isabella and Vivian's flight arrived in Danville. By the time they had arrived, the sun was just rising in Danville, embarking a new day. By now, approximately 8 days had passed since Isabella left for her trip.<p>

It was approximately 6 in the morning in Danville, and although Isabella was tired, she was also eager to return home and see her friends. Most importantly, she was eager to see Phineas again.

"I can't believe it! We're home!" Isabella shouted as she and her mother exited the plane with their things. "I can't wait to see Phineas again."

"Calm down, Isa. You'll get to see him again. We just have to find our way out of this airport and find our car. Besides, you might have to wait a little while. He might be sleeping, you know."

"I know, but trust me, Mom. The minute he sees me again, he's not going to want to think about sleeping a wink longer. He'll want to spend all his time with me, no matter how tired he is. And you know what I'm going to do?"

"Crawl into bed next to him and cuddle with him while he goes back to sleep?"

"Exactly. A-Wait!" She stopped abruptly and turned to her mother. "How did you know...?"

"Isa, I know how mature, sensitive, and grown-up you have become these past few years. But I also know what kind of devotion you have to your friends & family, and if you really consider this boy a part of your family, then so do I."

"So, you wouldn't be too upset?"

"You two are a wonderful pair, and you bring the best out of each other. I just want you to be careful, that's all."

"Don't worry, Mom. That won't be a problem. Phineas is always going to protect me, and I'm going to protect him. Now let's hurry so we can get home!"

Eventually, the two were able to find the exit, find their car, and drive back into town. It took them barely over a half hour for them to arrive back at their house. They unpacked their bags from the car, brought them into the house, unpacked everything, and then finally, as the clock struck 7, Isabella ran out of the house, waving back to her mother, climbed up the wall, and slowly & quietly, opened the window and sneaked into Phineas & Ferb's room.

Both were still sound asleep, as their alarm clock had not technically read 7:00 AM yet. She sneaked over to Phineas's bed and stared silently at the sleeping boy for a moment. Seeing that he was holding in his arms the Isabella doll he had talked about, and seeing that she brought her Phineas doll with her, she decided to mess with him a little bit.

She crawled underneath the bed, and turned on her doll's walkie talkie, and started whispering into it. "Hey, Phineas." She said endearingly.

Phineas, in his bed, awakened anxiously, sitting up quickly and looking around before realizing that the voice came from his doll. He turned it on and spoke into it. "Isabella? Is that you?"

"You're never going to believe this, but they offered me a scholarship!"

"They did? Oh, Isabella! That's wonderful." Though his tone indicated excitement, deep down, Phineas was shattered to hear that. "I guess that means you'll be staying in New Zealand, huh?"

"Actually, no, I won't."

"What? You're not. Isabella, you're not serious."

"But I am, Phineas. In-"

"No, Isabella. I won't hear it! You're chickening out because of me, and I know it. I said before you left that if you turned that offer down because of me, I would never, ever let myself live it down. Now, you're going to stay in New Zealand, study at that school, and become successful, and I won't let you come home because of me!"

Isabella crawled out from underneath the bed, popped up, and said "Too late!" happily, this time directly to Phineas. He yelped in fear, turned around, and saw Isabella standing there, with a giddy smile on her face. Instantly, his face lit up ten fold.

"ISABELLA!" He shouted in the happiest tone of the week. He got out of bed, tackled her to the floor, and started smothering her with affection. "You're home!"

"I told you I was coming back!" She said, as the two helped each other stand up.

"But Isabella, I told you I didn't want to be the reason you came home."

"Actually, you weren't." She said, hesitantly. She wasn't exactly sure how he would react to hearing that something else was a factor in her decision making. (**A/N: Thank you, Fanboy's Fangirl, for the idea)**

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out that the superintendent was a total jerk."

"Really? What happened?" They both took a seat on Phineas's bed, as they got comfortable. Isabella proceeded to explain, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Well, my mom and I arrived at the academy, and it was huge!"

"Like, even bigger than what Ferb and I do?"

"No, not even close. But it was a pretty dazzling sight. Anyway, we all went in there and sat down in a waiting area. So I tried to start a conversation with one of the older students there, and it turns out that the school is divided into two areas, one for girls and one for boys."

"They separate the girls from the boys? That doesn't sound right."

"I know, right? But it gets much worse. The school hours are ridiculously long, they barely get time to eat lunch and dinner, no lunch breaks, no recess, no weekends off, no holidays off, no summer vacation-"

"Wait, no summer vacation? Not at all?"

"Nuh-uh. And, they're not allowed to leave the campus at all. Seriously, it's horrible. It's a 16-hour school day, then they get 8-hours of sleep, and then another 16-hour school day."

"They don't even have enough time to do their homework."

"I know! It's a nightmare. And the worst part is, nobody is allowed to have any contact with the outside world at all. No family, no friends, no nothing!"

"So let me get this straight." Phineas took a moment to process everything that Isabella just told him. "There's no vacations at all, ridiculously long school hours, constant, round-the-clock containment at the school, no outside contact, and a mean, stuck-up superintendent?"

"Yep, pretty much."

Phineas blinked. "Wow, that does sound horrible. I guess that's a good reason not to go there. But tell me, those weren't the only reasons, were they?"

Isabella blushed slightly momentarily. Her attempt to convince Phineas that he wasn't the reason behind her decision had clearly failed, and after he gave a chuckle, she caved. "OK, maybe not the _only_ reason."

"Isabella, I told you not to think about me when making this decision."

"I couldn't help myself!" She shouted, clearly frustrated. She leaned in and kissed the boy, laying him down on his back as she joined him. Phineas, nothing you could've said to me would have made me change my mind. I love you to bits, and I couldn't stand to leave you. I know how you want to make me happy. But what you still don't understand is that _you_ make me happy."

"I know I make you happy. But I also know this is something you may have wanted to do. I don't know, I guess..."

She leaned him and kissed him on the nose, prompting him to laugh. "You know what, Phineas? I don't regret turning down that scholarship. Not because that place is a concentration camp waiting to happen, but because it doesn't have the one thing that would really make my life perfect."

"You mean me?"

"That's right. You." The two shared a brief laugh before exchanging a warm hug & kiss. "Let me show you something." She reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a shiny new ring. "You wanna know how committed I am to you? I picked this ring out while we were in New Zealand, and I'm going to use this to propose to you on your 16th birthday."

"You're going to propose to me on my sixteenth birthday? And you picked out the ring you're going to use?"

"I've been dreaming of that day for years. I love you so much and I want to share the rest of my life with you."

"I want to share my life with you, Isabella. And I'm sorry I keep doubting you. I just..."

"I know why you do it, Phineas. You're insecure about yourself. You're afraid you'll make me upset. But you never will, as long as you just be yourself. OK?"

"OK." He nodded weakly, with a smile. He looked at the ring for a brief moment, then formed an image in his mind, an image of him and Isabella standing on the altar, getting married, and raising a family together. He looked forward greatly to raising many, many babies with her and passing his endless optimism onto them. It was a time in his life he was eager to get to, but for now, was willing to enjoy the time he did have as a kid.

"I love you." Isabella said, breaking the silence.

"I love you too." And just at that moment, when it seemed as though nothing could disturb their peace, Phineas's alarm clock went off. Isabella turned and shut it off quickly before returning her attention to Phineas.

"So, Phineas, do you know what you and Ferb are going to do today?"

"No. But, I'm sure we'll think of something. Would you like to help us? I mean, later, of course."

"Sure. But what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Maybe, just, I don't know, be with you, I suppose?" He sheepishly chuckled, exposing blushing to her. She giggled, then hugged him again. "Is that OK with you?"

"It sounds perfect." Isabella pulled the blankets over the two of them and settled down onto the bed. Phineas quickly followed suit, lying down under the blankets with her. The two never once took their gaze off of each other, seeing no reason to do so. Although this was a time where Phineas would normally awaken, with Isabella around, he didn't mind sleeping in a little bit, or at the very least, just lying in bed next to the girl he loved the most. Isabella kissed him once more, wrapped her arms around his body, and settled down as close to him as possible. "Goodnight, Phineas."

"'Night, Isabella." He responded with a hug and kiss of his own, as he wrapped his arms around her, and together, the two felt a happiness no other couple could truly understand, as they closed their eyes and drifted off into a peaceful, calm sleep, one they hadn't enjoyed together for over a week.

Meanwhile, just outside the room, Linda, Lawrence, and Candace had overheard Phineas & Isabella's conversation, and were relieved to hear that Isabella was back in Danville and here to stay. They didn't even mind the fact that she had just climbed into her boyfriend's bed and fallen asleep with him. For them, the victory was in the fact that she was home, and that Phineas was happy once again.

"Boy, I'm sure glad that's over with." Linda said. "I can't imagine Phineas without his "special girl" in his life." She was referring to Isabella.

"Yeah, those two are amazing together." Candace agreed. "I don't even think Jeremy and I went that well together."

"Speaking of which, how are you holding up, Candace?"

"Me? I'm fine. No, really. I'm perfectly fine."

"Are you sure?" Lawrence asked. "You seemed a bit uneasy when you heard the news of Jeremy leaving."

"I did, because I thought that maybe, just maybe, there was a slim chance that I was still in love with him. But once I said goodbye to him, and watched him board his plane, I just knew that it was over. And you wanna know something? I'm cool with it. I really like Kurt, I feel totally relaxed with him, and I don't think I have anything to worry about."

"Good for you, honey." Linda praised her daughter. "I'm glad to hear that things are getting back to normal."

"Yeah, and just in time, too. School starts in just a couple of weeks, which means I have to milk these last few days any way I can and enjoy as much as I can." She walked triumphantly towards the front door.

"Honey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to Stacy's house, so I can enjoy my summer vacation!" She shouted happily as she opened the front door and took off for her best friend's house, determined to make the final days of summer vacation count for her. Linda and Lawrence took this sudden gesture as a surprise, since it was still so early in the morning. But, their overwhelming pride for her for overcoming her obsession with busting Phineas and Ferb allowed them to overlook it.

Life for the kids in the Tri-State Area could not be better. They had each other, as well as their families, and the summer vacation still alive. Phineas and Ferb could not be happier with their lives. They had each other to hang out with, they had their best friends in the world, they had their loving family, and most importantly, they had summer. Summer was the peak of their lives. They had as much time as they wanted, and the ability to do almost anything they set their minds to.

And throughout the trials they would suffer through, the hardships they would overcome, and the love & enjoyment they would feel for their vacation, there was always one ever-lasting truth that applies to not just the kids of Danville, or the Tri-State Area, but to those everywhere worldwide.

Summer Belongs To You!

**The End.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed this side story. This officially marks the return of "New Adventures", which will pick up with its next episode that will take place during the day this final chapter is in.**

**Next Time on "New Adventures": **The Magic of Magic: After overhearing that Isabella once had a crush on a famous magician, Phineas decides to try and impress her by becoming a rookie magician. But, will he able to pull a rabbit out of his hat? (Thanks to MrNeato for the idea)****


	9. Bonus Chapter: Alternate Song

**Phineas and Ferb**

**Worldwide**

**Bonus Chapter: Goodbye Isabella (Alternate Version)**

**A/N: This is basically the "Goodbye Isabella" chapter, but with a different song used and slightly different dialogue, if you read closely.**

**Disclaimer: _Phineas and Ferb_ does not belong to me. It belongs to the two geniuses _Dan Povenmire _and _Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. _Keep up the good work, gentlemen!**

* * *

><p>By the time Isabella and Phineas arose from bed a second time, Jeremy was long gone, more than halfway toEngland. It was almost noon, and by now, everyone else in town was wide awake. Phineas was the first to rise this time around, in contrast to earlier that morning. He looked over at the sleeping Isabella, seeing how peaceful she was, compared to the way he slept. She was breathing ever so calmly, she had a smile on her face, and it appeared as though she barely budged from her spot at all since they fell asleep again. He smiled, brushed her hair back, and kissed her.<p>

She fluttered her eyes open and stared back at him. His smile made her smile grow even wider. They sat up together and hugged. Neither said anything until Isabella broke the silence. "What?"

"Have I ever told you that you look like a little princess when you sleep?"

"Aw, you are so sweet." She tickled his chin, and he laughed in response.

"Yeah, just like a little baby. So, did you sleep well?"

"What do you think?" She responded, giggling. "You know it's already noon, right?"

"Yeah, I know. But that's OK. It doesn't matter what I do as long as I have you to do it with."

"Oh, Phineas..." She leaned in close to him and the two kissed. Isabella looked square at Phineas, who tried to muster up a smile as he looked right back at her. But it was difficult for her since he would have to say goodbye to her in a few hours. "Phineas, are you sure you're going to be OK with this? You know I'm only going to be gone for a week."

"Unless you decide to go to that school, and I really think you should."

"And you're not even going to try and stop me? You're not going to, I don't know, build a device that could make me into the rudest, most obnoxious girl in the world?"

"Of course not. It isn't fair to you. You should have as much of a chance to get a scholarship as anyone else. Besides, the only way I'll be happy with any changes to your face is if they make you even cuter than it is now, and I don't think that's possible."

"Stop it! You're making me blush." She was blushing madly.

"Come on, Isabella. We have to get up. Your mother is probably worried sick about you."

"Or she's probably outside the door waiting for me to come out. I think she knows that I come here every night to sleep with you, but she never says anything because we really don't do anything bad. I just like being next to you."

"Me too, Isabella."

"If I could, I would lie down next to you in your bed all day every day and watch you sleep. You are so adorable when you sleep, even if you don't think so."

"Just admit it. You don't want to leave."

"Of course not. I really don't want to leave you, but you seem to..."

"I don't want to get rid of you. I just want you to really think about it. Just put me out of your thoughts while you're considering, and after that, if you still don't want to go for it, I'd be so happy to have you home."

Isabella and Phineas both got out of bed, and before even doing anything else, she ran up to him and hugged him again. "Phineas, I don't know how my life would've been if I hadn't met you, and I'm grateful every single day that I'm with you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, and I only want what's best for you. Now let's go downstairs. I'm sure there's some food waiting for us."

"And if not, I'm sure you could whip something up for us." She took his hand gently, and the two walked out of the room and downstairs, where there were, indeed, two dishes of freshly cooked meals waiting for the two of them.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully for the kids of the neighborhood. Phineas &amp; Ferb spent the day mainly sitting underneath the big tree in their backyard, trying desperately to think of a project to do. Isabella couldn't spend as much time with them as she would have liked with them, because she and her mother still had last minute packing to do.<p>

Eventually, the afternoon did rear its ugly head on the Tri-State Area. The Garcia-Shapiros packed their suitcases into their car, and, after a heartfelt goodbye to Isabella's Fireside Girls, as well as the other friends she had, they drove off to the airport. Phineas, Ferb, Linda, Lawrence, and Candace (who had by then returned from the airport) followed them, as they wanted to give Phineas one final chance to say goodbye to Isabella.

They arrived at the airport not too long later and found Isabella's flight number. As they brought their luggage to the flight and prepared to board, Isabella and Phineas had their final moments together.

"So...this is it." Phineas said quietly, looking down at the ground. "This is the last time we see each other for a while."

"Yeah, I guess so." Isabella looked up slightly at him, but couldn't bare to look him straight in the eye. "Remember, it's only a week, though. If I do get that scholarship, I'm sure I'll be able to come home first. Right?"

"Uh-huh." Isabella gently lifted Phineas's chin, as they pulled into a tight hug. "Isabella, I want you to have something." He reached into a bag he had with him, and pulled out a stuffed doll that had the exact shape and likeness of Phineas. "If you ever get lonely, just give that a squeeze and think of me."

Isabella stared at the doll for a brief moment. It looked exactly like Phineas in every conceivable way, from his clothes to his physical appearance, to his bright, brimming smile. She absolutely loved it, because it would always remind him of her. "Phineas, i-" She couldn't think of anything to say. "It's...It's beautiful. It looks exactly like you, from head to toe."

"I just thought it would be something to remember me by. You know, in case you decide to go toNew Zealand. I figured that eventually, you would, and I just..." He stopped mid sentence when he realized that Isabella was starting to cry. She was touched by his gift, and at that moment, her love for him intensified to levels never imagined. "Isabella? Are you OK?"

She snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. Her smile grew and without any warning, she reached out and gave him the biggest hug she could ever give anybody. "Thank you, Phineas! Thank you!" She shouted, almost sobbing hysterically into his shirt. "It's wonderful, and I'll always treasure it."

"Oh, Isabella, don't cry." He wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her down. "Don't cry. This is hard enough already."

"I-I'm sorry. It's..." She parted a little and wiped some tears away. "I just forget, sometimes, how thoughtful, considerate, and loving you can be. You didn't have to do this for me."

"I know. But before we left, I made a doll completely out of your liking so I could have something to remember you by. And then-"

"Wait, that reminds me." Isabella knelled down and reached into one of the bags, and pulled out a small, pink bow. "Here." She handed it to him. He studied it for a brief moment.

"What is this?"

"Do you remember when we met all those years ago? There was a day where a bully (**A/N: Not Buford**) attacked me and stole my bow."

"Yeah, I remember that day."

"And so to make me feel better, you made me an entirely new bow that was cuter and shinier than the one that got ruined."

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I remember that, and then, you kissed me on the cheek to thank me."

"I was just really grateful. You did something really nice for me, and you were so sweet about it. I want you to remember me by it."

"Isabella, are you sure?"

"I'm sure." She grabbed his cheeks and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, for better or for worse, and I will never, ever forget you. No matter where I travel around the world, no matter who I meet, no matter what happens, you're mine, Phineas Flynn."

Now it was Phineas's turn to hold back tears. "I couldn't have said that better myself." He kissed her, and then zipped up her bag, as he handed it to her. They embraced each other and shared a long hug, trying to salvage their last moments together. "Anyway, the dolls aren't just squishy reminds of our love. They also have built in long distance walkie-talkies, so we can use them to communicate with each other."

"Wow, that's so cool. So at least we'll be able to talk to each other throughout the week."

"Exactly. Well, you better get on that plane. You don't want to miss your flight."

Isabella turned around and saw that people were starting to get on the plane. "I guess so." She turned back to her beloved. "And you're sure you're going to be OK? " She asked him once more.

"Isabella…" He inched closer to her and gave her one final hug. "I want you to have the best life anyone could ever ask for. That's my wish to you."

She giggled as she hugged him again and kissed him once more on the cheek. "Bye, Phineas." She said quietly, as she grabbed her luggage, and started heading in the direction of the plane.

"Bye Isabella!" He shouted, waving to her. She looked back once more before going out of sight, and waved back, before boarding the plane with her mother. Phineas tried to keep a positive look on his face as he waved goodbye to his girlfriend. But, once she was out of sight and safely boarded on the plane, the boy turned to his family, clutching his Isabella doll and her bow, and burst into tears, running up to them and embracing them all, and they didn't hesitate to embrace back.

On the plane, Isabella and Vivian found their seats, put their luggage safely away, and sat down, awaiting take-off. While they waited, Isabella clutched her Phineas doll, and looked out of the window. She didn't even bother to look around to see who else she would be flying with, as one of them, as it turned out, was a representative for the "WorldCultureAcademy" inNew Zealand. All she could think about was Phineas. "You miss him already, don't you?" Her mother asked her, to which she turned to face her, tears strolling down her face.

"What do you think?" She responded, in an attempt to make sarcasm, but her pain was too great to do so, and to stop herself from crying, she rested her head on her mother's arm. Vivian ran her other hand through her daughter's hair in an effort to console her. It would take some time, but she knew her daughter would be OK.

_"Attention everyone, this is your captain speaking._" The pilot said over the intercom. "_On behalf of the World Culture's club, I thank you for choosing Flight 64 of Danville Internationals for your flying pleasures this afternoon. We will be taking off for our first destination, Paris, France, shortly." _Isabella shot her head right up upon hearing the words "Paris, France". This was going to bring up painful memories for her, as she had two bad experiences in France: one where Phineas completely ignored her, and one where Phineas almost lost it trying to apologize for it. "_In the meantime, we treat you to a little music. Please enjoy this hit single from Rascall Flatts entitled "My Wish"."_

Isabella returned her focus to her Phineas doll as the music began to play.

**_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,_****_  
>And each road leads you where you want to go,<br>And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
>I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.<em>**

**_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
>I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,<br>If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile,  
>But more than anything, more than anything,<em>**

Not long after the music started playing, the plane did take off for Paris, France. As the plane left, Phineas waved goodbye from the airport, with his family standing right behind him. "Goodbye, Isabella!" He shouted, though by now, there was no way she could have heard him. After which, the entire family headed home, seeing no further purpose in staying at the airport.

Surprisingly, though, while on the plane, somehow, Isabella got the sense that Phineas said a final goodbye, so, to herself, and to her doll, she whispered, "Goodbye, Phineas." and then sat back and waited to arrive inParis.

**_My wish for you_****_  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<em>**

Meanwhile, somewhere across the world, Jeremy and his band mates had arrived in England, and after they were welcomed in by the royal family, they were escorted to their hotel, where they unpacked their things and prepared for their performance. While Jeremy was unpacking his guitar, he found something in the case that he had long forgotten about. It was a picture of Candace, more specifically, in a Slushy Dog outfit (**A/N: From "The Bully Code"**) with a huge smile on her face. Jeremy smiled back at the picture, then closed the case slowly.

**_And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_****_  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish<em>**

The week passed slowly for everyone involved. Once Isabella and the others arrived inParis,France, they were led, by the instructor that came with them, all around town, showing them all of the most famous, and most romantic sights to see. Isabella, although she wasn't too interested seeing as she had already been there twice, simply decided to take notes on what the instructor was saying.

They soon passed theEiffelTower, to which Isabella stared at for a brief moment. She remembered a lot of what happened at theEiffelTower, from her trying to woo him with flowers, to him crying hysterical underneath it because he felt like he failed her. It was a lot for her to retain, as she thought back to how he felt about her and how he just wanted to make her happy.

Her thoughts clouded her judgement until she realized that the others were already leaving theEiffelTower. Her mother shook her gently, and then the two headed off to catch up with them.

Throughout the day, they visited many other important sights inParis, none of which applied to Isabella. All in all, for her, the tour ofPariswas pretty boring to her. But that would not last as later on in the day, they returned to their plane and headed off to the next destination:Mexico.

Mexicowas actually a country in which Vivian was excited to visit. Isabella didn't know this until her mother told her, but Vivian was born inMexico, and she was sneaked across the border to start a new life inAmerica, which is where Isabella was born and raised.

**_I hope you never look back but you never forget_****_  
>All the ones who love you and the place you left<br>I hope you always forgive and you never regret  
>And you help somebody every chance you get<em>**

**_Oh, you find God's grace in every mistake_****_  
>And always give more than you take<br>But more than anything, yeah more than anything_**

Meanwhile, the time was almost upon them, where Jeremy & the Incidentals would be performing for the royal family. As the band stepped onto the stage, Jeremy couldn't help but wipe sweat from his brow. He was completely nervous, and, at that point, he had actually forgotten what he was supposed to play, and how to play it. He felt like walking off the stage, screaming, but before doing so, he took a long look at the royal family. To calm his nerves, he looked at Kate Middleton, and replaced her face with a vision of Candace's.

Instantly, his nerves calmed down, he picked up his guitar, and started playing the song along with his band mates. It was the first time in a while that he was actually enjoying performing with them.

As the days passed, Phineas tried his best to put Isabella out of his mind by doing more insane projects with Ferb. Though they were still able to come up with amazing ideas, such as a device that allows the user to turn invisible only to certain people, a design for a new smartphone application that allows the user to disguise his voice as whomever he/she wants, etc. Despite these amazing ideas, and more, that were spread out through the week, Phineas could never really shake Isabella out of his head. She always lingered in the back of his mind, and at times, he was distracted by it.

**_My wish for you_****_  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<em>**

**_And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_****_  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish!<br>(yeah yeah_****_)_**

As the week passed, it wasn't any easier for Isabella to get Phineas out of her head. During the night time, in whatever country she was in, before she went to sleep, she would use the doll Phineas gave her to talk to him briefly, while Phineas would do the same before he went to sleep.

After their visit to Mexico, where Isabella not only learned about some important historical events about Mexico, but also a bit about her mother's childhood in Mexico, they next traveled to Germany, to learn about Germany's history, ranging from Hitler's reign during World War II to the Cold War.

**_My wish for you_****_  
>Is that this life becomes all that you want it to<br>Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small  
>You never need to carry more than you can hold<em>**

**_And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to_****_  
>I hope you know somebody loves you<br>And wants the same things too  
>Yeah, this is my wish<em>**

Isabella's following stops includedCandace,England(though surprisingly, she didn't get to see Jeremy there),Australia, and finally, the trip ended inNew Zealand. At the time they all arrived in New Zealand, which was where the kids would be evaluated by the instructors at the World Culture Academy, it was the final day of the official trip, and those who were not chosen to be offered a scholarship or those who simply declined to partake in the study, would be flown back to their homes.

**_My wish for you  
>(This is my wish)<em>****_  
>My wish for you<br>(I hope you know somebody loves you)  
>My wish for you<br>(May all your dreams stay big)  
>My wish for you…<em>**

As Isabella and her mother walked up to the school, along with the other kids & their parents, the young girl's jaw dropped slightly. The school was much, much bigger than she initially anticipated. "Whoa..." She looked down at the Phineas doll in her hand, and then at her mother, and, with her confidence at an all-time high for the week, she strolled on in, ready to face what was coming to her.

**The End**

**A/N: Looking back at my music list, I realized there was a better song choice for this fic other than "Worldwide", though it is a good song. I was contemplating just taking out this chapter altogether, reposting it like this, and changing the title to "My Wish" to correspond with the song used, but then I decided not to. I'm proud of the work, and I thought this was better. Hope you enjoy it and tell me what I think**


End file.
